


双飞组·狼妻

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot, wolf - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 双飞组兽人AUbestiality ABO futa无法化人形的黑狼和无法化兽形的雪豹相依为命的故事alpha黑狼·法芮尔×omega雪豹·安吉拉最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·狼妻

1

冷冽的寒风吹醒了昏睡在山洞内的一头野兽。

那是一只高大的黑狼，浑身没有一丝杂色，但本该是油光水滑的毛发却看起来黯淡无光，杂乱不堪，大概是好多天没吃过饱饭了。

它倚着石壁慢慢起身，左前腿却瑟缩着不敢落地，关节处偏下有一道很深的刀伤，暗红色的创口始终没有结痂，若是再不好好养伤，这条腿肯定会废掉。

黑狼泛金的瞳孔盯着那道伤口，从长吻中泄出一声痛苦的低吼。

法芮尔已经被驱逐出部落一个月了，她也是刚成年一个月。黑狼兽人部落自认养育一头父母双亡的孤狼至成年已是仁至义尽，更何况法芮尔是一只有生理缺陷的兽人。从她出生到现在，一次化形都没成功过，始终保持着野兽形态生活。

对于兽人部落而言，不能化人形意味着无法与伴侣缔结神圣的婚姻，也没有资格去追求任何人，更无法进行正常的社会交流，即使是alpha也无济于事。法芮尔在部落的十八年都仿佛幽灵般的存在，族人只有打猎时才会想起她，靠着一些善良的老人家照顾和教导，法芮尔才总算成长出一些人性，而没有成为一头百分百的野兽。

本来，法芮尔依靠自己的狩猎技能独自生活是没有大问题的，但前几天，部落里一直看法芮尔不顺眼的几个混混找到了她的所在，趁她不备偷袭了她。法芮尔尽全力自保，也没能躲过砍向自己前腿的那一刀。她从绳套中挣脱出来，忍着剧痛仓皇逃走，这才让这道伤越发严重。

瘸了前腿的孤狼能抓到什么果腹？法芮尔能逮到几只兔子就很不错了。她昨晚因饥饿和伤口恶化而昏倒，幸好那时已经回到了山洞这个临时住所，不然可能会被秃鹫什么的叼走也说不定。

只是……再不吃一顿饱饭或者取得什么伤药的话，她可能就要死在这了。作为一头刚成年没多久的黑狼，法芮尔很不甘心。就算被部落驱逐，自己也还有闯荡世界的机会，若是就这么交代在这，实在是太挫败了。

突然，山洞下方传来嗡嗡的人声，法芮尔机警地趴下身子，匍匐着挪到洞口，探出脑袋朝下面望了望。

山洞底下有条小土路，四个侍卫模样的兽人正扛着一具破旧的棺材慢慢上坡，有两人背着小包。法芮尔猜测是他们路上的吃食，她下意识伸出长舌舔舔鼻子，思考要怎么抢到那两袋吃的。

随着距离的拉进，法芮尔渐渐听清楚了一些对话。

“……真是晦气……居然被殿下派来干这种活计！”

“少说几句，越快埋了这姑娘，我们就能越早回去。”

“你说她也真是的，从了三殿下有什么不好？当个妾好说歹说也能衣食无忧，却非要做什么烈女。你瞧瞧，气得殿下火冒三丈，还把自己命给送了。”

“就是啊！也不看看自己是什么身份，一个化不了兽形的omega，崽子都生不出来。殿下看她长得还不错的份上才好意收留，她居然敢拒绝，真是不识好歹！”

“行了行了！都给我闭嘴！就在这埋了吧，我们早些回去！”

“知道了老大！”三人齐应了一声，停在山洞正下方，把棺材放下来开始挖土。

法芮尔仔细看了看侍卫的服饰，认出这些是雪豹部落的人。她有些后怕，自己这几天漫无目的地四处躲藏，竟然还能碰上宿敌部落的人。但为了活下来，也顾不了那么多了。

她尽力撑起疲惫的身体，观察四人的站位，默默计算着几种攻击方式和成功几率，最终选择先把那个看上去是领头的侍卫干掉。

法芮尔弓起身躯，忍着剧痛蓄力，猛地从洞口扑了下去，张口咬断了那人的脖子，同时后腿全力一蹬，顺便踹晕了旁边一个小喽啰的脑袋。

几个呼吸间，两个伙伴就倒地了，剩下的两人吓得不轻。他们定睛一看，面前这头足有一人高的野兽浑身戾气，正对着他们怒目而视，可怕的低吼声轰隆隆地从满是血污的长吻中传出来，还有丝丝血线沿着獠牙滴下，一个小喽啰甚至被吓得软在地上。

“天哪……是……是黑狼部落的！饶命饶命！我们只是beta……没上过战场的……别找我们报仇啊……”

“你还说这些干什么？快跑啊！”那人把瘫软在地的同伴拉起来，两人三下五除二扔下身上的行李就一溜烟跑远了。

法芮尔松了口气，将藏在草丛里的前腿伸出来，一瘸一拐地走到小布包前用鼻子拱开，幸运地找到了一整只烧鸡，她叼起来，准备回到山洞再吃。刚才那一蹬力度不是特别大，那人可能很快会醒来，趁早离开比较安全。

可是法芮尔还没走出几步，旁边那具棺材竟然开始砰砰砰地发出声音。她惊讶地回头，看见棺材板猛地被掀开，落地时又重重地敲了一下那个晕倒的家伙，他怕是再也醒不来了。

一个好看的金发姑娘从棺材里坐起来，虽然上衣被扯得皱巴巴的，但丝毫不影响她浑身上下由内而外散发的优雅气质。那双湛蓝色的瞳眸很快捕捉到法芮尔的存在，四目对视的瞬间，法芮尔觉得自己仿佛掉进了一片温软的棉花里。

那是她还是小狼崽的时候最幸福的一段日子。有个和蔼的老太太在冬天给她做了个棉花小窝，她喜欢裹在暖和的棉絮里打滚。结果棉花粘在皮毛上，硬生生把一头小黑狼包成小白狼，每当这时老太太总会笑得前俯后仰，然后走上前摸摸她。

可惜老太太很快就去世了，那个棉花小窝也被别的坏家伙抢走了，从那以后法芮尔的记忆里再也没有暖冬。

但如今她却在一双眼睛里找到了脑海最深处的温暖回忆，这让她有些恍惚。

“真是个漂亮的小姐姐。”她想，“比部落里所有的omega都要好看。”

相比之下，还坐在棺材里的安吉拉心情就不那么好了。

她好不容易利用自己研制出的假死药丸，从色胆包天的三殿下那里安全出逃，结果清醒后却要被宿敌部落的一头黑狼杀掉吗？开什么国际玩笑？棺材旁边倒下的侍卫显然是黑狼的手笔，她自己虽然没有威胁性，但黑狼不一定会放过她。

安吉拉捏紧藏在袖子里的小匕首，紧张地与面前的黑狼对峙，直到她发现气氛有些不对劲。

黑狼本来只是扭过头看了她一眼，但之后却转过身越走越近，一直在好奇地端详她。淡金色的瞳孔没有杀气，毛茸茸的大脑袋歪向一侧，配上嘴边叼着的一只摇摇欲坠的烧鸡，竟有些意外的喜感。

她噗嗤一声笑起来。

这可吓了法芮尔一跳，她猛地从记忆中抽离出来，嘴上一松，本来干干净净用纸包好的烧鸡掉到地上，脏了。

法芮尔低头委屈地看了一眼，尾巴耷拉下来，之后又生气地朝罪魁祸首吼了一声。

安吉拉仅剩的一点害怕情绪被黑狼像小狗崽一样耍性子的行为彻底驱散了，她大大咧咧地走出棺材，走到黑狼面前蹲下来，拎起地上沾了尘土的烧鸡。

法芮尔急了，以为她要抢食，张口就想咬回来，结果被安吉拉按下一掌摸了头。那种幼时被呵护的感觉又回来了，法芮尔下意识地收起獠牙，乖乖坐下来。

“别激动，不抢你的，我帮你去溪边冲一下就好。”安吉拉一边说着，一边给黑狼顺了顺头顶的乱毛，“要一起来吗？”

柔软暖和的掌心抚过法芮尔的耳尖，她舒服地抖了抖身子，朝着安吉拉点点头。

土路不远处就有一条小溪，安吉拉收拾了一些被侍卫扔下的行李跟在黑狼身边，但没走几步就发现黑狼伤得不轻的左前腿。她喊住黑狼，从腰间的小包掏出一个瓶子。

“还好我出逃前准备齐全。看在你阴差阳错救了我的份上，我也报答你一下吧。”安吉拉蹲下来，打开瓶子示意黑狼，确定它听明白了，这才轻轻捧起黑狼的左前腿，慢慢在伤口上撒下药粉。

涂药总归是很疼的，安吉拉能感觉到黑狼的肢体都在抑制不住地颤抖，但它还是紧紧咬着牙没有退缩，倔强的样子像极了从前在自己的小诊所打针的孩子。

“真是可爱死了。”安吉拉这么想着，不由自主地扬起嘴角。

等到药粉均匀地敷在伤口上，安吉拉才取出刚才扯下的侍卫腰带，帮黑狼包扎好，打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“这两天别过分走动，很快就会好了。这瓶伤药可是我的独家秘方。”安吉拉话里满满的自信。

黑狼点点脑袋，用鼻头蹭了蹭安吉拉的掌心表示感谢。

于是一人一狼就这么慢悠悠地朝着小溪的方向走去。

路途不远，安吉拉很快就蹲在溪边，用沁凉的流水上上下下把烧鸡冲干净，撕下一片大草叶子盛着，放到黑狼嘴边。

“洗好啦~快吃吧。”她坐在沙地上捶了捶自己被棺材板折磨得无比僵硬的腰，“我应该还能捱一阵子。”

法芮尔闻言，正放心地想要大快朵颐，就听见旁边响起咕噜噜的轻响。

安吉拉有些窘迫地捂住肚子，没想到自己的胃这么快就叛变了。

法芮尔扭头看看她，又看看叶子上焦黄的烧鸡，咽了咽喉咙。最后还是用爪子扯下了鸡翅和鸡腿推给安吉拉，自己叼走了没剩多少肉的骨架溜到一旁默默嚼起来。

如果那些侍卫说的话是真的，那么这个兽人小姐姐也算是与自己同病相怜了，法芮尔觉得还是可以同情一下的。肉什么的，只要自己的前腿能愈合，以后有的是机会吃到。

安吉拉倒是有些惊讶，看黑狼的状态也是好几天没吃饱饭了，居然愿意分食给她。看来黑狼不仅可爱，还很心软。当然这种时候也不适合讲什么客气，身体是一切的本钱。

“谢谢你啦~”她接过那片叶子，捏起一节鸡翅也开始吃起来。

于是两人的羁绊就这么从分享食物开始了，而所有与美食有关的邂逅，后续的故事都不会太差。

2

其实黑狼部落和雪豹部落的世仇，到法芮尔的爷爷那一辈就结束了，后来双方都没有再起冲突。但是碍于情面，水火不容的表面工夫还是要做的，这其中就包括两边的年轻一代老死不相往来。

法芮尔听部落里的长辈们说雪豹那帮小人都是如何如何阴险奸诈，而安吉拉则听她上了年纪的病人说黑狼那群畜生都是如何如何粗鲁残暴。

可是如今实践出真知，谎言不攻自破。

法芮尔从未见过这么美丽善良的雪豹，安吉拉也从未见过这么可爱温柔的黑狼。那只烧鸡其实早就吃干净了，但双方都有些不舍得就这么分道扬镳，还在磨磨蹭蹭地咬着几根骨头。

但骨架也有被啃完的时候，法芮尔最终还是先走到安吉拉身侧，蹭了蹭她的手肘，表示告别。

“再见……小家伙。真的很感谢你救了我。”安吉拉低头不舍地看着黑狼，伸手摸了摸它的耳朵。

但黑狼那只被包扎好的前腿还蜷缩着，似乎又渗出了血色。安吉拉几乎是在看见伤口的一瞬间下了个决定。

“不，等等。”她捧起黑狼的长吻，“你的腿伤还没完全好，不如我留在你身边帮你治好了再走吧。反正……”说到这她顿住了，神色戚戚。

“我也已经无家可归了。”

看来那些侍卫说的话都是真的……法芮尔眼睁睁地看着那双散发着活力的湛蓝瞳眸蓦地失去所有色彩，心中一恸。

几乎是本能一般，她凑上去轻轻舔了舔安吉拉的面颊。

兽类温热的长舌抚过自己的脸，安吉拉觉着有些痒痒的，笑着把黑狼拽下来，揉了揉它的脑袋。

这时她才看清黑狼淡金色的瞳孔，此刻那双锐利的眼睛毫无属于野兽的狠厉，只有满满的柔情，而军刀似的狼尾也乖顺地摆来摆去。这些大概都是犬科动物最友善的示好肢体动作了，安吉拉摸摸鼻子，觉得心情好多了。

“这样的话，我就当你同意啦！”她把剩下的行李收起来，指了指前方，“请你带路吧~”

法芮尔想了想，还是把安吉拉领到了自己真正的窝——一处瀑布下的小山洞。之前那个地方只是她捕猎的一个据点而已，孤狼在外，做不到狡兔三窟的话也很难存活。

此时已接近傍晚，安吉拉跟着黑狼穿过瀑布走进洞内，里面漆黑一片空空荡荡，只能隐隐约约看见一块凸出的平坦岩石上铺了一层厚实的熊皮。黑狼有些急切地撇下安吉拉钻进了洞穴深处，很快就咬着一些干柴跑出来放在地上，用爪子扒拉出一个小三角的形状。

法芮尔张开犬齿扯扯安吉拉的衣袖，引导她坐到熊皮上，然后又风风火火地跑到岩石另一边咬住一小块打火石，贴着地面擦亮火星，点燃了一小丛篝火。

暖黄的火光很快照亮了山洞，安吉拉终于看清洞内全貌。对于人形而言，说是家徒四壁也不为过，但对于兽形，能有个储藏食物和睡眠的所在，也差不多足够了。

但是蹲坐在篝火旁的法芮尔不这么想。她头一次觉得自己这个窝太粗糙了，那张宽厚的熊皮就是整副身家，没有水也没有吃的，连可以坐下的桌椅也没有，实在太怠慢客人了。

黑狼恹恹地溜达到安吉拉腿边，趴在她膝上吐吐舌头，难过地呜咽了一声。

安吉拉看着黑狼躲躲闪闪的目光，联系到刚才的举动，突然福至心灵，明白了黑狼是在表达自己作为主人却对她招待不周的歉意。

“没关系的，小家伙~”她安慰地摸摸黑狼的脑袋，指向自己身下的熊皮，“至少我还有温暖的毯子可以睡觉呀。”

“而且，”她低头与黑狼对视，眼里满是信任，“我知道等你腿好了，一定能把这里布置得更温馨的。对吧？”

法芮尔眼睛一亮，重重地点点头，钻到安吉拉怀里扒住她的腰蹭了蹭。

“哈哈哈，行啦！痒死了！”安吉拉笑着退回石床里面，拍拍身旁的位置，让黑狼坐上来，“现在我们来好好认识一下。”

“我叫安吉拉，是雪豹部落的一名医生。我会沦落到棺材装死，完全是因为我们部落那个该死的三殿下。那家伙总是纠缠说要娶我，见我抵死不从就想用强，我只好假死一了百了。就算我是omega，我也不要做一个被困在闺阁里的生育工具！哼，再说我也生不了。都说医者难自救，我也不知道为什么自己从出生起就化不了兽形，尝试做过很多治疗也无济于事，被所有人冷嘲热讽。后来我想着，管他呢，生不了娃也没啥大不了，我还省了一大堆发情期的麻烦。”

“嗨呀，我的前半辈子就是这样了。”安吉拉拍拍手，感叹道，“跟着族群过了这二十几年，三言两语说完，全是些腌臜事，不提也罢。你呢，小家伙，你有什么故事？”

黑狼抖抖耳朵，咬起地上遗漏的一小截木柴，开始在混着泥沙的岩壁上涂涂画画。

首先是几个歪歪扭扭的字母，安吉拉借着火光费力地辨认，总算看出“Fareeha”的样子。

“法……芮尔……”她轻声读出来，“这是你的名字，小家伙？还挺好听的。”

黑狼点点头，又画出一个拄着拐杖抚摸狼崽子的佝偻小人儿，加上了小小的笑脸。

“嗯……是一个老人家给你起的名字，大概也一直照顾着你吧。”

之后老人头上多了个圈圈，狼崽子也长大了，它旁边虽然画有人形，但打上了叉叉。

“……你的身体也出了问题……化不了人形吗？”安吉拉有些吃惊，“那你的腿伤是怎么回事？”

法芮尔耳朵耷拉下来，在墙上那只黑狼的四周画了很多凶恶的嘴脸，故事的最后，就是一头孤狼浑身是伤地趴在地上。

“噢……可怜的小家伙……”安吉拉心疼地上前搂住黑狼的脖颈，给了法芮尔一个长长的拥抱。

“没事的……法芮尔，那些都过去了。现在嘛……”安吉拉接过黑狼的小木柴，抹去之前伤心的笔画，在那只孤狼身边加了一个依偎在它身上的小人儿，又画上笑脸，“你不是一个人了，你有我啦~”

法芮尔看了看变得温馨的壁画，兴奋地嗷呜一声，朝安吉拉扑过去。医生哪里接得住这种扑食般的力度，咚地一声就被压在毯子上了。黑狼凑到她脸颊边开心地舔她，很快安吉拉的脖子和下巴附近就全是湿迹了。

“哎呀，一起住之后首先要解决你这个喜欢舔人的习惯。”她抬手顶住法芮尔的下颌部分，好不容易才推开大狼的脑袋，“弄得人家湿乎乎的不舒服。”

法芮尔有些不好意思地退开来溜到地上，爪子捂住眼睛趴下，示意自己不打扰安吉拉休息了。

“今天的确折腾得够呛……早些休息也好。晚安啦，小家伙~”安吉拉重新铺好有些皱痕的毯子，将自己裹起来。

“呼呼~希望这身熊皮足够暖和。”她小声咕哝了一句，翻身睡觉。

但兽形的听力要比人形好很多倍，法芮尔感受到刮进洞内的凉风，不免有些担心。可她不敢贸然上去同睡，她直觉这样做太过失礼，因为她们彼此的亲密感并没有达到那个程度。而且安吉拉还不太喜欢自己舔她呢，自己绝对不能这么急躁。

法芮尔想了想，还是等到后半夜再看看。只要安吉拉需要她的体温，她随传随到。

其实她也没考虑那么多，只是单纯地不希望被这个新认识的朋友讨厌而已。她希望安吉拉可以喜欢自己，就像自己对她的感觉一样。

部落里的老人总说，交朋友要用心，对每份友情也必须好好珍惜。

如果自己再努力一点，说不定安吉拉愿意停留更久的时间，那可多好呀！所以，法芮尔你要冷静，要细心，要守礼。

于是黑狼进入浅眠状态，时不时查看安吉拉的情况，确保她没有被冻着。

后半夜的温度显然跟之前不是一个级别，加上洞穴又潮湿阴暗，无疑是雪上加霜。安吉拉不自觉地裹紧自己蜷缩成一块，有些发抖。

但是她很快感觉到身边多了一个暖乎乎的热源，她迷迷糊糊靠过去伸手抱住，被毛茸茸的触感戳了整脸，露出了然的笑容。

“唔……原来黑狼的体温真的是恒定38°……真好……”她埋在温暖的兽毛里闷声闷气地呢喃着，“谢谢你……法芮尔……”

法芮尔尽力伸长躯体，将安吉拉整个围在自己最暖和的腰腹里，大尾巴也抬起来盖住她的身体，抵挡外面的寒风。熟睡的金发姑娘安逸地躺在她身上，呼吸平缓，面容带笑，在微弱篝火的柔光下如天使一般动人心弦。

法芮尔有些看呆了，心下软成一片，忍不住用鼻头蹭蹭她的发顶，希望这个夜晚可以再长一些。

3

法芮尔无比感谢自己当初选择了这个瀑布下的山洞做窝，因为洞内的阴暗潮湿反而让她因祸得福，每晚都得以和安吉拉同床共枕。表面上美其名曰抵御深夜寒风，实际上能得到这种亲近的机会，法芮尔心里乐不可支，但她都按下不表，每天晚上规规矩矩地当好大狼抱枕。

法芮尔的伤在安吉拉药物的帮助下飞速愈合，才三四天就可以跑跑跳跳没大碍了。她也终于重新回归精准狠绝的捕食者身份，可以不再靠兔子果腹，而安吉拉则在山洞周围采些蔬菜瓜果作为营养补充。两人就这么自由自在地过了一周，快活极了。

这天法芮尔运气不错，在上午就独自猎到一头落单的小羚羊，卖力地往山洞里运，打算今晚改善伙食。

她比以往回来的时辰早得多，意外地撞上了正在瀑布下擦洗身子的安吉拉。赤裸白皙的曼妙身姿透过瀑布的水流若隐若现，饱满的胸部，纤细的腰肢，修长的双腿，都活色生香地闯入法芮尔的视线里。她瞪大了眼睛，浑身开始发热。

在她简单粗暴的成长岁月里，有幸能被教导出礼义廉耻的人性就已经谢天谢地了。因为法芮尔生理缺陷的缘故，没人觉得会有什么omega愿意跟她在一起，就更不会去教她AO缔结之事。法芮尔对这些东西的印象永远停留在自己深夜流落街头时听来的那些污言秽语。

她本身的懵懵懂懂，再加上生理上一直反应迟钝，让法芮尔对自己的alpha身份毫无认知感，导致安吉拉都误以为她只是个beta，才如此不设防。

但是现在……

法芮尔觉得自己的身体变得很不对劲。她强迫自己闭上眼睛，不再从卑劣的偷窥中获得那些奇怪的快感。但是那些图像却始终留在脑海里徘徊不去，太热了，太热了……仿佛吞了一颗滚烫的火球入腹。她痛苦地撇下小羚羊，在草丛中打滚。

下腹靠近臀部那边像是有什么东西要出来……法芮尔咬紧牙关强忍住哀嚎的声音，生怕被不远处的安吉拉发现。她翻了个身，仰面倒在地上，弯曲脊背想用前爪摸摸那玩意儿到底是个啥。

硬硬的，发烫的，柱状体。太奇怪了……法芮尔又努力伸长脖子去看，赫然看见一根硕大的泛红柱体大咧咧长在自己原先撒尿的地方。她吓了一跳，早上用的时候还没这么大啊！

这玩意儿究竟是……法芮尔翻身重新爬起来，想尝试走动几步，但还是疼得她弓起背直哆嗦，而前方突然响起的踏水声又逼她继续忍痛卧倒。

她轻轻抬头，在草丛的间隙获得一点视野。向这边走来的是安吉拉，似乎是换洗的衣服放到这头的岸边了。

眼前越发清晰的胴体让法芮尔根本挪不开视线，她深陷在愧疚与快慰两种情绪的纠葛中，胀痛的腺体紧贴地面被细微地摩擦。安吉拉准备弯腰捡起衣服时，一滴水珠从锁骨滑进浑圆的沟壑，又慢慢流出，逗留在平坦的小腹上。那一刻法芮尔清晰地听见自己脑海的声音。

“好想扑到她身上，沿着那滴水珠的湿迹舔到脖子上，然后吻她。”

画面具象的一瞬，她猛地感到下体一松，有什么东西泄了出来，那种火烧火燎的烫伤感迅速消退。但腹部的毛发变得粘腻起来，她忍着跳下水中清洗的冲动，等到安吉拉走远了，才缓慢站起来。

法芮尔低头一看，之前硕大的腺体疲软下来，又变成了早晨时正常的模样。下腹的黑毛沾了许多白浊的液体，应该就是那玩意儿射出来的东西。

她呆愣了好一会儿，才下水大致清洗了一下，重新咬住小羚羊往山洞走。

安吉拉早已清洗完毕，正支起篝火烘烤衣服。她看见法芮尔咬着一只小羚羊走进来时，还非常惊喜。

“啊！法芮尔！这么快就回来了？看来你腿伤愈合得不错？能捕到羚羊了。哈哈，一洗完澡就有好东西吃，真好！”

安吉拉笑意盈盈，脸上一派真诚，更让法芮尔觉得自己之前的行径太过恶劣。虽然似懂非懂，但她直觉自己做了一件很不好的事，要是安吉拉知道了，肯定会毫不犹豫地离开她这个肮脏的家伙。

她可能……不只是想成为安吉拉的朋友。这种认知让法芮尔有些绝望，安吉拉是那么美好的存在，却被她龌龊的思想归类到那些淫乱的家伙上，这太不公平了……

黑狼默默把小羚羊拖到安吉拉身旁，闷闷不乐地走远了些，趴在篝火边上不吭声。

“法芮尔，怎么了？”安吉拉担心地走过去，“哪里受伤了吗？”

不……这事必须烂在肚子里，绝不能说。

法芮尔呜咽一声抬起伤腿，假装是旧疾未愈。

安吉拉捧起黑狼的爪子一看，果然愈合的部分撕裂了一些。她取来之前的药粉又撒上一点点，慢慢涂抹均匀。

“还好只是小撕裂，没有大碍。可能猎大型动物还是有些勉强，反正这只羚羊够吃几天，你就别勉强自己再去抓大家伙了，好吗？”

黑狼呼噜了一声，表示同意，显得异常乖顺，安吉拉习惯性地伸出手想揉捏一下黑狼的后颈。

细腻的长指插入毛发中揉搓，法芮尔舒服地打了个抖。但意外的是之前那种发热的感觉又出现了，下体开始蠢蠢欲动，想起那些不齿的记忆，法芮尔紧张地僵直身子，强迫自己从安吉拉的臂弯里钻出去。

安吉拉手上一空，看着越退越远的黑狼，一脸惊诧，“法芮尔？”她有些难以置信，不死心地想继续上前摸摸它。

但是安吉拉还没碰到一根狼毛，法芮尔就往后躲得更远了。眼看安吉拉还要更进一步，黑狼咬咬牙，朝着她吼了一声。

那是真正属于兽类的吼叫，冷酷尖利，回响在洞内。一瞬间寒风刺骨，仿佛身上所有的温暖都被剥落得半点不剩。她缓缓放下手臂，觉得心里凉了个透彻。

法芮尔在吼声出口的瞬间就后悔了，但一时又想不到更好的方式说明。她不是讨厌安吉拉，更不是要与她为敌，只是不希望她触碰自己。可这种想法，对于她这只无法说话的黑狼而言，根本表达不出来。

她一定伤害到安吉拉的感情了……可她什么也说不出来……

法芮尔不敢上前安慰，害怕刺激自己更怕刺激到她，只得焦躁地在原地踱步绕圈子，直到眼前出现了一瓶药粉。法芮尔心里咯噔一下，觉得事情完蛋了。

“剩下的药粉都在这了，伤口还疼的话就自己涂点儿吧。虽然不知道为什么你会讨厌我，但我说过的话还是要守诺的。我们……就此别过吧。”话音刚落，安吉拉就拿起自己匆匆忙忙整理的小行李包走出了山洞，再也没回头。

原本充满生活气息的小窝，仿佛被安吉拉带走了最后一丝烟火气，彻底沉寂下来，甚至比之前法芮尔独居时还要冷清。无人看护的篝火很快燃尽，散落一地的余烬劈啪作响，惊醒了仍在发怔的法芮尔。

她猛地像离弦之箭般冲出洞外，一路狂奔到不远的一处高台上，极目远眺，想要找到安吉拉的身影。然而回应她的只有头顶的烈日骄阳与脚下的树影婆娑，曾经活跃于眼前的佳人倩影，已经如幻梦般消失了。

黑狼悲从中来，仰天长啸了几声。她再次变得一无所有了……

4

法芮尔垂头丧气回到山洞时，已是日落西山。

余晖照进洞内，暖光正停留在壁画上人狼相互依偎的地方，刺得法芮尔两眼发酸，几乎要落下泪来。

她爬上石床，前腿趴着岩壁，留恋地用鼻头点了点那个倚着小狼的人儿。

幼时被族人排斥，她没哭；照顾她的老人去世了，她忍着没哭；被混混偷袭前腿受伤，她也咬牙挺过来了。但是，但是……现在她生命中唯一出现过的光，也消逝了啊……

法芮尔颓丧地蜷缩在石床上，眼泪大滴大滴地滚落出来，又迅速被毛发吸收，毫无踪迹，徒留下变得湿湿嗒嗒的面颊。

泪眼朦胧中，她感受到自己后腿间的东西又在搏动。悲愤之下，法芮尔疯狂地伸长脖子想要咬断那个罪魁祸首。

要是没有这玩意儿，就不会发生那件事，安吉拉也不会被她逼走。只要她把这万恶之源除掉，说不定还有希望挽回！

就快……够着了……

“救命……不管谁都好……请救救我……”突然间，法芮尔耳边响起了微弱的呼救声，但并非从远方传来，更像是脑海里冒出来的，清晰无比。

是安吉拉！

法芮尔猛地翻身下了石床，闭上眼睛努力追寻声音的来源，隐隐约约看见了一些岩石和树木，她认出那是这片山谷的入口处。

此刻势不容缓，法芮尔大致计划了一条到达的最快路线，就迅速冲出了山洞。脚下沙石飞溅，茂密生长的树枝狠狠冲撞在她身上，但法芮尔半点不敢减慢狂奔的速度。

安吉拉，坚持住！我就来了！

法芮尔心心念念的医生此时正瘫坐在一棵大树下，颤抖地拿着那柄小匕首在身前比划，想要威吓住前面三个对她虎视眈眈的猎人。

“嘿嘿~美人儿，发情期来了吧？让哥几个帮帮你嘛……”三人中最矮小的一个大着胆子上前，却被另一人拉住了。

“老三，先别急色，你没闻到她身上有alpha的味道吗？好像来头还不小。”

“怕什么，明显是还不会标记的愣头青。老大你怂的话我就先上了！”老三甩开他的手，释放出更强烈的信息素，满意地看见安吉拉软得连匕首都握不稳了。

安吉拉光是强忍住迎合alpha信息素的本能就用尽了气力，泛滥成灾的下体和燥热发软的身体无不预示着自己对抗欲望的全线溃败。她松掉手上的匕首，靠着树干绝望地闭上眼睛。

一片漆黑下她的记忆闪回了很多事。原来这就是族人们提到的omega发情期……难怪抑制药丸总是卖得最火，难怪很多人都暗自羡慕她不受信息素影响的体质。这种被基因所控而不得不委身于另一人的痛苦，实在太过悲哀……

可她的omega基因为什么突然会觉醒？这三个猎人肯定是被她无意间释放的气息吸引过来的。但明明之前二十几年都毫无波动，她甚至窃喜过幸好自己无法化兽形也无法怀孕。这几天唯一的意外只是……

那头黑狼，法芮尔……

一想起那只笨拙地学着照顾她的大狼，安吉拉心里还是暖暖的，尽管最后一次相处彼此不欢而散。她也不知道自己是alpha么？竟然把我也骗了……

唔……法芮尔……真想再见你一面。就算你吼我我也不走，烦死你最好，忘恩负义的大坏蛋。好心好意给你治伤，你还赶人家走。坏狼！笨狼！最讨厌你了……

她越想越委屈，眼眶热热的，流下两行清泪。

法芮尔……你来救救我……好不好？

“啧啧啧，别哭嘛美人儿~心疼死我了。”老三感叹几声，伸出手来想要摸上安吉拉的脸颊抹掉泪痕。

猎人粗糙的手掌即将玷污天使的圣洁，千钧一发之际突变横生，大树侧面的杂草丛猛地窜出一道黑影扑向老三，血盆大口从眼前一闪而过，他的右手就从腕部被咬断，了无生气地砸在地面上，断口的深红血液汩汩流出，可怖至极。

老三呆愣在原地，看着自己的断肢说不出话，还是老大一把将他拉倒在地拖到身后，才堪堪躲过大狼的又一次撕咬。

跌在地上的老三不得不仰视面前浑身墨黑宛如地狱杀神的巨狼，雷声般的怒吼不停地从还带有血渍的锋利獠牙间泄出，一股强大的alpha气息迎面而来，压得他心惊胆战。他知道自己应该赶紧爬起来逃跑，但来自本能的的畏惧感剥夺了他的力气，双腿抖如筛糠，根本站不起来。

还是老大把他拽起来扶着，然后弯曲脊背双手举高，对大狼做出投降的姿态，慢慢后退。

“我们一个指头也没碰她，你咬掉老三的一只手也足够赔罪了。我们这就走，请饶我们一命吧！”

眼看巨狼只是朝他们嘶吼，并没有再做出进攻的姿态，他一咬牙，带上两人转身就走。

一步两步……五步十步……巨狼没有追上来，他松了一口气。

“对不起……老大……”断了手的老三恹恹地道歉。

“别说了，赶紧回营地给你包扎。让你不要急色，偏不听。知道那个alpha巨狼是什么等级吗？我们还能活下来都不错了！”

而他们口中所说的可怕巨狼，此时却收敛了所有的暴戾，伏低身子走近安吉拉，充满歉意地用鼻头拱了拱她的颈肩。

“哈……法芮尔……你真的来了……”黑狼温暖的碰触令人无比安心，燥热的身体也因alpha信息素的安抚而平静下来。安吉拉松了一口气，睁开眼睛，依恋地搂住了法芮尔的脖子。

“你明明还是在意我的，可刚才在山洞里怎么对我那么凶啊……”她捏住黑狼一小撮毛发，轻轻揪了一下，“弄得我很难过……”

法芮尔呜咽一声，侧身躺倒，用爪子扒拉开下腹泛红的玩意儿给安吉拉看，然后在沙地上划出“BAD”的字样，抬起前腿敲了敲自己的脑袋。

安吉拉一愣，有些哭笑不得。

“傻狼！你这是alpha的正常反应好不好？早些告诉我嘛，我又不会讨厌你。”

alpha？我是……alpha？

黑狼瞪大眼睛一屁股坐在地上，难以置信地偏着头看向安吉拉。

“天哪……你竟然一点概念都没有吗？还是说，”安吉拉猛地意识到一个更加不可思议的原因，“你也是……这几天才？”

法芮尔窘迫地点点头，战战兢兢划出“BATH”的痕迹，又抬起前爪打了自己一下。

“你你你……你还看了我洗澡？？”一想到自己早就被眼前这只大狼看光了，安吉拉瞬间羞红了脸。身为一个技艺精湛的omega医师，竟然不知不觉被一个alpha占尽了便宜，简直是身败名裂，晚节不保，以后还怎么面对九泉之下教导过她医术的师父们啊！

“啊啊啊！色狼！”羞愤至极的医生不免有些冲动，气得随手拿起一块小石头砸向黑狼。

法芮尔蹲在原地一动不动，硬生生挨了一下，尖利的棱角划伤了她的前额。破口很快渗出血迹，流进眼眶顺延而下。

黑狼闭上眼睛，郑重地低下脑袋，祈求原谅的姿态满怀歉意，无比乖顺。长吻上方很快变得血迹斑斑，看着让人心疼，而冲动劲儿一过，安吉拉就有些后悔了。

法芮尔的人品她还信不过么？如果对她有所图谋，可能早几天晚上同床共枕的时候就把她吃干抹净了。再者，如果不是出于对黑狼品行的信任，她一开始也不会留下来呀。所以……偷窥只会是无心之失，只是没想到会激发出alpha的本能反应。而且法芮尔肯定也自责不已，所以之前才会那样拒绝和她亲近……

只有心地赤诚的人，才会在初次被欲望洗礼时把它当做一种耻辱的洪水猛兽吧……

没错……这的确是……法芮尔一开始吸引自己的魅力所在呢。

“呼……没事了，法芮尔，过来吧。”她朝黑狼招了招手。

法芮尔循着话音睁开眼睛，耳朵不安地抖动，有些怯怯，并未上前。

“我原谅你啦，过来让我抱抱，然后给你看看伤口，乖。”安吉拉伸出手臂做了个拥抱的姿势，法芮尔这才放下心来，走上前将毛茸茸的大脑袋拱到医生怀里蹭来蹭去。

“来，别动，我看看有没有划得很厉害。”安吉拉用力抱了抱黑狼的脖子，然后轻轻拨开她前额的毛发，再三确认伤口是否严重，“刚才是我冲动了。我知道法芮尔你肯定不是什么下三滥的登徒子，所以不要再自责啦。再说你作为alpha，有这种反应是非常正常的，不过我一来一直以为你是beta，二来也没留意自己的omega性征被激发了。我们俩这么阴差阳错的遭遇，没出大事真是万幸。”

她一边处理这个小伤，一边絮絮叨叨给法芮尔科普一些必要的常识，黑狼乖乖地窝在医生怀里不敢乱动。

“那发红的东西叫做腺体，是alpha用来跟omega生小宝宝的，受到omega信息素的刺激就会变硬变大，所以不是什么糟糕的东西。知道吗？”

法芮尔摇摇尾巴，有些兴奋，所以说她有机会跟安吉拉生小宝宝吗？

“然后omega会有固定的发情期，也是怀孕几率最高的时候。同时也很危险，如果没有伴侣的气息保护，很容易被别的alpha侵犯，但是不解决又会对身体造成很大损害，所以很多人会选择用抑制药丸。我刚才遇险就是发情期害的，还好你来了。”

法芮尔闷闷地吼了一嗓子，早知道刚才应该咬死那家伙的。

“最后要说的是AO标记，这意味着双方正式结为伴侣，从此不再受除对方之外的信息素影响，也会一生一世忠贞不渝。当然这对于很多alpha来说很难做到，不过虽然理论上他们可以标记很多omega，但是一旦被发现了，会受到所有人的唾弃。”

法芮尔更加激动了，她也很想成为安吉拉的伴侣！

但是……黑狼的尾巴又耷拉下来。她没办法化人形啊，难怪部落的小孩子总是笑她以后找不到老婆，原来是这样。

“嗷呜……”安吉拉肯定也不愿意跟着一只黑狼过日子的，法芮尔难过地呜咽起来。

安吉拉就这么看着黑狼的大尾巴时而欢快摇晃时而蔫了吧唧的，特别逗趣。但她的笑容很快因为法芮尔悲切的呜咽声而收敛起来，医生耐着性子做好最后一道处理手续，转而捧起黑狼的长吻。

“怎么啦法芮尔？刚才还好好的。”

黑狼淡金色的瞳眸盛满了悲伤，她缩起脖子从安吉拉怀里钻出来，一笔一划地在地上划拉出“WOLF”和“MAN”，然后圈起来打了个大叉。

法芮尔光是看着这些字样都难受不已，事实写出来总归最伤人。

但是视线里出现了另一只纤细的手，将那个圆圈涂改成了心的形状，还打了个勾。

法芮尔一脸惊诧地抬头，正对上安吉拉温柔的湛蓝眼眸。

“谁告诉你这不行的？”安吉拉话尾带着俏皮的上翘音，仿佛一道烟花炸响在法芮尔头顶。要是狼可以咧嘴笑，她相信自己肯定已经乐成一个傻子了。

瞅着眼前的大狼仍处在惊喜中呆若木鸡，安吉拉叹口气，伸手扯住黑狼下颌的软毛，把它拽回自己怀中。

“笨狼！你见过哪个omega会主动给alpha科普这些知识？我就是对你有意才说的！”

法芮尔还是有些不敢相信，她疑惑地抬头与安吉拉对视。

真的……不是人形也可以吗？

“听着，法芮尔。”安吉拉郑重其事地看着她的眼睛，一字一句道，“你比那些所谓的‘人’，都要有人性得多！我很喜欢你，你呢？”

法芮尔强忍住欣喜若狂的激动心情，定神伸出长舌舔了舔安吉拉的脸颊。

我也很喜欢你的！

“哈……那太好了……所以现在……”安吉拉的声音突然变得倦怠起来，“快标记我吧……法芮尔……我已经……撑到……极限了……”

她的话音刚落，一阵浓烈的信息素很快以树干为中心扩散开来，仿佛打开了什么闸口似的倾泻而出。

兽形的嗅觉要比人形灵敏百倍，黑狼的下腹迅速起了反应，泛红的腺体缓慢延伸出来，最终固定成勃发滚烫的肉柱。

法芮尔摇摇头，感觉脑子已经被那阵迷人的气息冲刷成了一团浆糊，几近丧失理智。淡金色的瞳孔染上些许猩红，倒映出安吉拉的模样。

黑狼目不转睛地盯着她，神色尽是野兽专属的可怖。此时此刻法芮尔内心仅剩的想法，就是将眼前人生吞活剥，拆分入腹。

5

黑狼咬住安吉拉上衣的前襟，用力一扯，纽扣就一颗颗剥落开来，露出内里纯白的文胸和大片诱人的胴体。傍晚的气温变得有些冷，安吉拉的腰腹表面受凉，很快起了一些可爱的小疙瘩。法芮尔甩开嘴边的上衣，贴近她的小腹伸出舌头覆上去。温暖的触感盖过了那些凉气，安吉拉舒爽地伸直腿，不由得按住黑狼的脑袋不想让她离开。

法芮尔沿着小腹一路舔上安吉拉的胸口，灵巧的兽类长舌勾住文胸的前端，轻轻一拉，那片布料就松垮下去，释放出了柔软的酥胸。黑狼张口包裹住其中一边，湿润的舌头不停地上下舔弄，锋利的獠牙时不时会剐蹭到敏感的乳尖，快慰中还带着丝丝痛楚。安吉拉很快就抑制不住那些破碎的呻吟，她伸手抚摸着黑狼触感极好的兽毛，身体不停向暖和的热源靠近，又把另一侧浑圆送到黑狼嘴边。

越发浓郁的信息素催促着更深一步的接触，安吉拉的下体早已湿透，粘腻的清液浸湿薄薄的布料，使得裤子紧贴着皮肤黏稠不已，非常难受。她一面回应着缠绵于她颈侧的黑狼，一面尝试动手脱掉长裤，但找不到合适的发力角度，没能成功。

“法……法芮尔……裤子……快……”她推开黑狼的长吻，想让法芮尔把自己的裤子撕扯掉。

黑狼听话地低下脑袋，精确地咬住裤腰不伤及皮肤，用力往后一撕，安吉拉的外裤和小内内瞬间都报废了。

法芮尔吐掉嘴里的布料，凑到安吉拉湿哒哒的花蕊前，好奇地嗅了嗅。狼的鼻头因呼吸喷出些许热气，敏感的花瓣被刺激地抖动了几下。

“哈……法芮尔……把你的腺体……插进……啊——”

突然被长舌碰触的快感打断了安吉拉的话语，黑狼直觉想把那些水迹都弄干净，便伸出长舌裹住花蕊外围一下一下地舔弄。粗糙的舌面掠过薄薄的瓣膜和硬硬的小圆点，打湿了浅浅的耻毛，还偶尔刺进甬道穿梭。

“啊……法芮尔……别那样舔啊……要变得……奇怪了……”安吉拉呻吟着抠住了身后的树干，腿根不停地发抖，明明想要后退却越发往前抵着黑狼的舌尖，祈求着更多快感，直到眼前泛白，全身酥软下去。

法芮尔舔得舌根发酸，却没想到安吉拉流出的水越来越多，她抬起长吻吐出舌头轻轻喘气，有些愧疚地看了安吉拉一眼。

“哈……没事的法芮尔……水多……你才……进的来……”她抬起脚尖触碰到黑狼发硬的腺体，法芮尔狼躯一震，浑身僵硬起来。

“快插进来……我想被法芮尔填得满满的……”

法芮尔两只前爪扒住安吉拉的胯骨将她拉倒在地，然后走上前压低后臀，试着找到合适的插入体位。滴着前液的泛红腺体徘徊在下体附近剐蹭，找不到入口。安吉拉不堪忍受这种甜蜜折磨，急切地起身握住了那根发硬的粗长抵住洞口，挺动腰腹迎合着让它插入饥渴的甬道中。

“啊……法芮尔的……好大……好烫……”初次拓宽的甬道还是非常紧致，加上兽形的腺体明显比人形要粗大不少，即使润滑足够，硕大的柱身仍有一大截进不去。肉棒被甬道紧缩的软肉咬得生疼，法芮尔不禁闭上眼睛嚎叫几声，然后趴下去紧紧贴住安吉拉微微发抖的赤裸身躯，依着本能舔舐她的锁骨脖颈面颊，让她能放松一些。

黑狼毛茸茸的腹部温软舒适，为安吉拉驱走了很多凉气。她环抱住法芮尔的脖子，贪恋着这种温暖，胸脯因为深呼吸的原因不停起伏。

“哈……哈……法芮尔……等我一下……很快就能习惯你的尺寸了……”

黑狼忍住暴力顶撞的冲动，艰难地一寸寸深入，慢慢拓展狭窄的甬道。直到安吉拉一声惊呼，腺体前端抵住了宫口，而末端的肉球仍卡在股缝。这已经是人形的最大承受力，法芮尔并不想再强行推进。

安吉拉伸手穿过黑狼密密的毛发放在自己小腹上，那里被顶出了一小段起伏，她甚至能感受到埋进自己深处的腺体的滚烫。

“嘶……哈……我跟法芮尔融为一体了呢……好开心……”安吉拉放松地倒在地上直喘气，法芮尔温柔地舔去她眼角的生理性泪水，喉头发出呼噜呼噜的轻响。

等到不适感渐渐淡去，安吉拉抱紧黑狼挺动了一下腰身，在她耳边呢喃着说:“好了……法芮尔……快动吧……”

黑狼点点头，慢慢起身，屈伸后腿开始持续抽出和插入的循环。粗大的兽类腺体翻搅着甬道内各种混合的体液，啧啧的水声连绵不绝。强有力的穿刺急剧放大了快感，黑狼吐出舌头气喘吁吁，来不及吞咽的唾液沿着长吻滴落在安吉拉的锁骨上。而安吉拉只能抓住黑狼的前腿，被每次肉棒的深入艹出一声声高亢的浪叫。

但突然间法芮尔觉得腺体末端被什么刺了一下，她疼得夹起尾巴，停下动作，发现是沙地上散落的石子戳到的。她猛地意识到什么，用前爪翻过安吉拉的后背一看，果然被石子划出了几个小口，渗出了一些血迹。

“唔……法芮尔……怎么了……”

沉溺于情欲中的安吉拉并未察觉后背的伤痕，法芮尔心疼地轻吼一声，非常自责，连忙趴在安吉拉身上让她抱住自己，随后一骨碌翻了个身。天旋地转间，安吉拉就坐到了黑狼身上，腺体因为重力的关系顶弄得更深，快要突破宫口了。她呻吟着倒下去，被厚实的皮毛稳稳地裹了起来。

法芮尔一只前爪搭在安吉拉的大腿上，另一只则抚上她的背脊，继续用力操弄着医生甜美的小穴。收了尖利指甲的肉垫软乎乎的，按在肌肤上有一种新奇的快意，安吉拉裸身陷在温厚的兽毛中，每一小撮毛尖抚过敏感的胸脯和下腹时都令她震颤不已，加上那根在自己体内兴风作浪的粗大肉棒，快感的叠加几乎已经达到她能承受的最大上限了……

“呜……法芮尔……好舒服……我要被操坏了啊……”

甬道连续的几次高潮喷涌不停刺激着勃发腺体的前端，法芮尔咬紧牙关顶上最后几回才终于嚎叫出来，泄了身。膨胀的肉球死死卡住甬道的洞口，几乎流不出什么液体，而犬科的射精时间格外长，安吉拉只觉得小腹被黑狼的精液涨得满满的，躁动的信息素被另一股更霸道的alpha气息治得服服帖帖。

“嗯啊……全身都是……法芮尔的味道了……”发情期被满足的惬意和疲倦很快席卷了安吉拉，她有些迷迷糊糊，“唔……好想睡一下……”

法芮尔两只前爪搂住安吉拉的腰窝，轻轻翻过身去，缓慢拔出疲软的腺体，未能全部吸收的白浊混着清液从洞口流出，濡湿了沙地。黑狼伸出长舌将其一一舔舐干净，又上前拱了拱安吉拉的脸，想让她别那么快睡过去。

“唔……法芮尔……让我睡一下吧……刚才……好累……”安吉拉有气无力地躺在地上，一点都不想动。

法芮尔压低身子，用长吻向前推了推安吉拉的手臂，示意她先爬到自己身上。

安吉拉强撑精神，站起来摇摇晃晃跨上黑狼的腰身，赤裸的下体被相比之下略显粗硬的毛发磨砺，很快把她刺激得泄了劲儿趴下去。大狼的脊背蓬松松暖乎乎的，比冰冷坚硬的地面舒服得多，她满足地搂着大狼的脖子慢慢睡过去。

法芮尔感受到身上人姿势已经躺稳不会栽下来，这才寻找地上七零八落的衣物中还有没有能穿的，结果唯一幸存的只有一件安吉拉很早就因为发热脱掉的外衣。黑狼小心翼翼地将衣服咬起来，不让獠牙划破，然后一步一步慢慢朝着山谷入口不远的小温泉走去。

6

等法芮尔沿着小道穿过树林子来到温泉时，月亮已经升到半空了，整个空地被照得亮堂堂。

黑狼将外衣放到温泉边上，轻手轻脚下了水，小池的水面只够到大狼的脖子。法芮尔微微侧过身子让安吉拉滑落到温暖的泉水里，确保她的头部仍在水面上，然后顶着她的腰腹推到温泉的石阶边缘。

安吉拉还没醒来，只是靠重力坐了下去，头部倚着石阶，水面只漫到她的锁骨。法芮尔看看自己的爪子，有些懊恼，她肯定没法用这个给安吉拉清洗身体。于是黑狼无奈地伸出舌头把安吉拉舔醒了。

医生被梦里黏黏糊糊贴在她脸上的奇怪生物吓醒，猛地睁开眼睛，等意识逐渐清晰后才发现脸上全是黑狼留下的湿迹。她摇摇头，捧起几勺温泉水狠狠抹了好几下脸。

“唔……法芮尔，你以后舔我哪里都可以，就是别舔我脸了。好不？”安吉拉戳了戳黑狼的鼻头。

法芮尔委屈巴巴地在温泉里转圈，表示自己是为了喊她醒来洗澡。

“是这样吗……对不起……不过我感觉还好啦，没有特别脏，都是些尘土，湿了水就差……嘶……疼……”说话间安吉拉背部的小伤口被石阶划到，疼得她差点咬了舌头。

法芮尔急切地走上前，让安吉拉翻身趴到石阶上，用长吻顶着她柔软的臀瓣，示意她再上去一些，直到背部都离开了水面。

“奇怪？我这是怎么受的伤？刚才好像没……呀！法芮尔！你怎么又开始舔我了……啊……”

因为唾液可以治伤，至少法芮尔经常这样处理自己身上的小破口，效果还不错。

黑狼宽厚的长舌不停沿着伤痕的方向上下舔舐，痛感逐渐被细细碎碎的麻痒取代，像一根不停撩着下巴的羽毛。安吉拉趴在平滑的石阶上，紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来，开始享受大狼的疗伤服务。

但是安吉拉没预料到自己有个靠近后颈的伤口，黑狼舔舐那部分时，总是难免碰触到她的腺体。对于发情期还没彻底结束的omega而言，腺体被alpha的气息沾染的话，身体短暂的懈怠期会立刻结束。等安吉拉意识到自己又在发热时，已经来不及了。

后颈处的omega信息素是最馥郁的，法芮尔被打了个措手不及，内心的alpha兽性再度被激发，甚至比之前更加严重。黑狼分泌出的唾液越来越多，打湿了长吻上的短毛，勃起的腺体胀痛不已，紧贴着安吉拉的股缝。法芮尔难受地仰头嚎叫起来，长舌无力地耷拉在嘴边，清澈的水面倒映出黑狼狂躁的身躯。她颤抖着想要退身离开，不愿自己以这种疯狗般的姿态接近安吉拉。

感觉到一直蹭在后背的暖和兽毛正在远离，安吉拉不舍地爬起来转过头，伸手抓住黑狼的前腿，与法芮尔猩红的眸子直直对视。

“别怕……我没事的……”她往后拱拱腰，湿透的瓣膜像吸盘一样牢牢锁住了股缝中黑狼泛红的柱身，惊出了法芮尔一声尖细的呜咽，“像之前一样顶进来吧……法芮尔……”

和我交配……和我做爱……和我……融为一体吧……

那双湛蓝的眼眸仿佛一片欲望之海要将法芮尔溺毙其中，很快，黑狼眼里的最后一丝清明消散了。

她将前爪扣在安吉拉的小腹下，庞大的身躯覆盖上去，下肢找准位置用力往前一顶，粗大的肉柱借着泉水和体液的润滑滋溜一下就进去了，安吉拉跪伏的姿势使得法芮尔的突进尤为顺利。

下腹瞬间被鼓鼓囊囊地填满了，经过之前的操弄，甬道已经逐渐习惯大狼的尺寸，不适感弱了很多。安吉拉呻吟着把手掌挤进黑狼的肉垫下，按在小腹的起伏上，感受体内那根生机勃勃的硬烫。

“小家伙比之前还有精神啊……动起来吧……我想被法芮尔的肉棒狠狠地贯穿啊……”

黑狼用下颚抵着安吉拉的肩膀，开始弓身顶弄起来。虽然水下的阻力减弱了法芮尔冲撞的力度，但每次撤出再插入带进的温泉水却显然具有更独一无二的刺激。比体温还烫上几度的泉水裹挟着所向披靡的肉刃，将甬道内的每一处褶皱都狠狠冲刷了一遍，有些甚至被顶进了宫口。安吉拉感觉自己内里仿佛着火了一般，几乎要烫伤放在小腹上的手掌。

法芮尔还在不知疲惫地挺动后腰，激烈的抽插沉在水里掩去许多羞人的声音，唯有从水面上掀起的一阵阵波纹才能窥视一二。大狼腹部的兽毛一下又一下地拍打在安吉拉的裸背上，因为速度较快，皮肤来不及感知毛发的柔软，反而感觉像是有无数微小的皮鞭在抽打，全身都是酥麻的痒意。医生挺立的乳尖由于来回冲击被按在光滑的石阶上摩擦，水润过的地表蹭起来非常舒服。安吉拉舒爽地躺在上面小声呻吟着，偶尔因体内的肉柱剐蹭过凸点才会泄出高亢的尖叫。

安吉拉后颈的芳香也变得越来越浓郁，黑狼被吸引着挪到她的脖颈附近嗅来嗅去，时不时舔上一口，但一直没找到要害部位。

安吉拉喘着气后手勾住黑狼的长吻，抵在自己后颈微张的腺体上，轻声说:

“法芮尔……咬下去就能标记我了……我就是……你的妻了……”

妻……我要安吉拉……成为我的妻……

黑狼大吼一声，亮出獠牙用力嵌了进去。唾液中的alpha信息素迅速从后颈的腺体融入，抵达了安吉拉的四肢百骸，与omega信息素契合起来。标记完成的瞬间，在体内抽插的alpha肉柱带来的快感即时提升了好几个档次，安吉拉尖叫着，勾住长吻的手猛地收紧，指尖泛白，死死揪住黑狼的毛发，差点爽晕过去。

猛烈高潮的冲击使安吉拉失去了时空感，天地之间仿佛仅剩她和身上的大狼，其他所有事物都在模糊中消散，直到她的身体突然失重，才从欲海中惊醒。

黑狼竟用留在她下腹的右前爪将她整个托了起来，幸好还有死死嵌进她小穴的腺体杵着她才没摔下去。法芮尔靠着三足向前挪了几步，才把安吉拉放下来。她跪在地上，离开温泉的身体因为凉气而颤抖不已。

黑狼贴近安吉拉稍微捂暖了一下她的身子，然后抬起前爪搭住安吉拉的腰侧用了点劲儿，想让她转过身来。

安吉拉不明所以，但还是配合着黑狼尝试转过身去，从跪伏变成了仰卧。可她没想到法芮尔也要转，黑狼的另一侧身躯慢慢跨过她，扭过身子变成了背对。但黑狼的腺体仍然紧紧黏在交合处，旋转柱身的刺激在甬道内掀起了狂风大浪，内壁被360°碾压过的快感让安吉拉又去了一次，她仰面倒在地上，觉得狼族交配的方式非常不可思议。

而法芮尔紧接着重重坐了下来，肉棒瞬间被顶到了最深处，底端膨胀的肉球撞击了安吉拉花瓣上方的凸点，她的惊呼被黑狼的嚎叫声盖过。法芮尔军刀似的大尾巴颤抖起来，腺体搏动着注入了一波又一波浓厚的精液，很快撑满了甬道，从交合的缝隙中漫出来。

黑狼担心安吉拉会冷，没等射精结束就拔出了腺体，转过来俯下身子温暖她，泛红肉柱射出的白浊全都洒在了她有些隆起的小腹上。

“哈……这么大的量……要是我能化形，就可以给法芮尔生好多狼宝宝了……”安吉拉摸摸自己的腹部，感觉到仍有不少精液往外流出，有些怅然若失。

法芮尔心疼地呜咽一声，凑过去轻点了一下安吉拉的鼻头，依恋地窝在她颈肩。

没事，我只要有你在身边就好。

“嗯，我知道。谢谢你……法芮尔……”安吉拉揉揉黑狼耳后的毛发，心里暖暖的，“等我再洗洗身子，我们就回家吧。”

“嗷呜~”

最后，在温泉里恢复了不少精力的安吉拉，穿上仅剩的外衣，骑着黑狼回了她们的家。

安吉拉再次枕着黑狼温暖的身躯睡在毯子上时，与之前完全不同的气氛让她一时还没反应过来，有些忐忑，有些兴奋，还有些幸福，暂时无法睡着。

她侧过身，看着法芮尔柔和的睡颜，忍不住凑过去亲了亲大狼的额头，而法芮尔只是抖了抖耳朵，没有醒来。

连续两次激烈的交合，一定是累坏她了。不然那些alpha不会开玩笑说什么家庭作业都做不完哪来的精力搞课外活动，omega发情期的性欲的确有些可怕。

不过自己也真正成为她的伴侣她的妻了，真好。要是被部落的人知道自己嫁给了一只黑狼，还指不定用什么恶毒的话来攻击呢。哼，好在这个世外桃源只有她们两个，自在逍遥得很。

法芮尔虽然是化不了人形的狼，但品格比她遇见的任何兽人都要优异，除了她早逝的几个师父之外，法芮尔是对她最好的了。嗯……不知道她化了人形会是什么样子？兽形这么帅气，毛发也油光水滑的……肯定会是个非常好看的小姐姐……

啊哈……困……嗯……神明大人求求您……让法芮尔可以化人形吧……这样她就不会那么孤独了……如果你不愿意……那让我可以化兽形也好呀……我就可以给法芮尔生小宝宝了……她一定会很开心的……求您了……唔……

安吉拉带着最后一点祈求的思绪进入了黑甜的梦乡。

那神明会怎么看呢？

7

法芮尔是被刺眼的阳光弄醒的。

她习惯性地爬起来摇摇脑袋，但总觉得身体有些不对劲，爪子什么时候变长了？为什么她感受不到自己的尾巴了？

她低头一看，毛茸茸的前爪变成了人类的五指。

喔，她想，我变成人形了？嗯……应该是在做梦……我再睡一会儿。

于是法芮尔作势要躺下去，但手肘不小心撞到了身边的安吉拉。医生迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看见了面前这个黑发金眸皮肤黝黑全身赤裸的女子。两人呆若木鸡对视了好一会儿，法芮尔刚意识到这可能不是梦，安吉拉就猛地惊叫了起来。

“啊啊啊啊！你是谁！！你把法芮尔弄到哪里去了！！！”

“安……安……安几拉？”从出生起就没说过话的法芮尔一时无法妥善控制自己的发音，她觉得喉咙像是被什么掐住了一样。

“我……我是……法……儿……”她拼命尝试说出自己的名字，但R的音节始终蹦不出来，法芮尔急得眼泪都出来了。

“法芮尔？法芮尔！真的是你吗？你……你可以变人形了？”安吉拉激动万分，上前抱住了法芮尔，确认是熟悉的alpha气息后，开心地往她的脸上吧唧了一口。

法芮尔的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度迅速窜红，她难为情地推开热情的医生，觉得心脏都快跳出去了。

“你是黑狼的时候害羞我都看不出来的！现在你一脸红真的好可爱啊！稀罕死我了！”安吉拉边说边上手，捏了捏法芮尔软软的脸蛋。

“唔……喜欢……吗？”法芮尔怯怯地指了指自己的脸，她不知道自己人形的样貌符不符合安吉拉的审美。

“喜欢！法芮尔的样子跟我想象的一样好看！”安吉拉兴奋不已地摇起了尾巴。

等下……尾巴？

医生愣愣地感受了一下自己尾椎骨上多出来的奇怪重量，她战战兢兢往后一抓，握在手里的是带着黑色花纹的雪白豹尾。

“安几……儿朵……豹子……好看……”法芮尔伸手摸了摸安吉拉头顶长出的雪豹耳朵，尝试着露出人类的笑容，虽然看起来略显怪异，但丝毫影响不到此时安吉拉激动的心情。

“我能化兽形了！我能化兽形了！”她拉起法芮尔在石床上蹦起来，“法芮尔！我能给你生小宝宝了！”

“好……”法芮尔想起那些羞人的画面，脸又不争气得红了。

“事不宜迟，我们现在就开始吧！”

“诶？？？”

“不想做吗？可是法芮尔明明在听到生小宝宝的时候就硬了。”安吉拉一把握住法芮尔微微勃起的腺体，撸动了几下，“是不是又想到污污的事情上了？”

“唔！”迅速挺立的肉柱疼得法芮尔弓起腰来，但她很快被安吉拉顶在岩壁上壁咚了。

“法芮尔的腺体，即使是人形尺寸也很可观呢……”安吉拉喘息着脱光了下身的衣物，把粗大的烫刃夹在自己腿间轻轻摩擦，“等下面湿透了，你就能插进来啦……”

细嫩的腿根夹紧柱身，轻颤的瓣膜不停分泌出滑腻的花蜜将两人的性器都浸润了。安吉拉一手捧着法芮尔的下颌教她接吻，另一只手空出来剥开了肉棒的包皮，圆润的顶端带着涎液露出来，涂抹在安吉拉的手掌上。法芮尔难耐地挺动后腰，加快腿间的摩擦速度，更希望能顶到前方绵软的掌心。

性事这档子活计，大概是人类唯一能无师自通的技能。安吉拉只是简单地卷起法芮尔的舌尖深吻几次，人形新手法芮尔就已经学会了舌吻纠缠的技巧了，加上她强大的肺活量，很快吻得安吉拉难以招架。

“哈……法芮尔……等我歇会儿……”安吉拉仰起头想喘口气。

“唔……想要……安吉……”法芮尔搂住医生不让她后退，开始舔弄她修长的脖颈。

“痒……法芮尔还是像狼一样喜欢舔人……”说是这么说，虽然语气带点嫌弃，但安吉拉还是迎合着狼崽子法芮尔。

不过搏动的小家伙想要暗度陈仓顶进甬道，安吉拉就不同意了。

“法芮尔，急色的孩子是要受罚的喔……”安吉拉重新卡住腿间的腺体，但是抽回了爱抚前端的手。失去了顶弄的舒爽感，法芮尔难过地哭丧着脸。

“试试这个……如果能把持住，就让你插进来……”安吉拉倾身吻住法芮尔，随后豹尾一甩，灵活地圈紧了腺体前端开始揉弄撸动。毛茸茸的触感覆在滚烫的肉棒上，很快被体液濡湿，细细的绒毛像许多小吸盘似的紧紧贴着柱身，豹尾的末端还坏心眼地戳着泉眼，种种新奇感撩得法芮尔下体一紧，差点缴械。

她喘着粗气承受这种致命快感，选择用袭胸来转移注意力。安吉拉倒是没料到这个，一时不察被法芮尔撕开了上衣，狼崽子在柔软的浑圆上急躁地吸吮啃噬，弄得她下面更湿了。渴望被填满的空虚感很快胜过了想要捉弄法芮尔的心思，安吉拉松开为非作歹的长尾巴，伸手握住了下身那根越发肿胀的腺体。

“没想到……法芮尔你还会围魏救赵这种战术……哈……算你赢了……快进来……”

“安吉……操起来……舒服……”

“唔……法芮尔坏死了……刚会说话就这么讨厌……”

法芮尔扶着安吉拉的手臂，一个用力就将两人换了位置。安吉拉背对着她被压在岩壁上，晃动的豹尾挑逗性地圈在法芮尔的脖子上挠她痒痒，绒毛上还散发着刚才沾染上的alpha气息。面对如此诱惑，法芮尔面色一沉，掰开医生挺翘的臀瓣狠狠地将粗长的硬烫顶了进去。

“唔！法芮尔……太深了……”安吉拉被冲撞力顶到了岩壁上，粗糙的碎石摩擦着她挺立的乳尖，痛苦中夹杂着无限的愉悦。法芮尔默默伸出右臂包住安吉拉的前胸，借机揉弄，实则保护，继续蛮横地挺腰突进。法芮尔的左手却暗自从胯骨滑下去，摸到那颗凸起的圆点细细拨弄，舌头也没闲着，不停流连在后颈处刺激安吉拉敏感的腺体。

这么多敏感点被玩弄于股掌间，安吉拉在亢奋之余不禁感叹人形进化出可以灵巧活动的手臂和五指竟然还有这种用途……但思绪很快就被此起彼伏的剧烈快感彻底打散，她无力地趴在岩壁上呻吟，任由法芮尔将她拉入无尽深海……

体力极好的狼崽子化了人形也依然如故，从交合处滴落的清液早已弄湿了石床的熊毛毯，但她还在奋力操弄着紧咬腺体不放的小穴。后来安吉拉的腰实在受不住，不得不甩开豹尾摸到她的下身刺激肉棒的根部，这才逼得法芮尔射出来。

抵在宫口的泉眼射出大量的白浊液，孕育生命的子宫很快被法芮尔的种子填满。法芮尔伸手按在安吉拉的小腹上，感受到吸收的量已经足够，便拔出了还在搏动射精的腺体，扶住站不稳的安吉拉坐回毯子上。

“哈……小腹涨涨的……肯定可以生一窝小狼崽。”安吉拉倚在法芮尔肩膀上一脸满足。

“我……以为……你不喜欢……”法芮尔只能说些片段性的字词，但这不影响安吉拉理解她的意思。

“傻瓜。他们又不是你，我只想给你生宝宝呀！”

“安吉……爱你……对你好……”

“法芮尔，我也爱你~”安吉拉转头蹭蹭法芮尔的鼻尖。

“不过法芮尔的射精量真的好大……”安吉拉感受到腿边的腺体还在搏动，便回头握住半硬半软的小家伙，帮忙撸出了最后一些存货。那些没被自己吸收的白浊尽数射到了岩壁上，仅留下斑驳湿迹。

“以后想把法芮尔的种子都留下来呢……”安吉拉转过身子抱住法芮尔，恒温38°的躯体散发着黑狼种族独有的勃发昂扬的生命力，仿佛也能给予自己无限的力量。

“不怕……肾好……没事……”法芮尔也搂紧了安吉拉，一脸自信地回应道。

“哈哈哈哈哈，这么一说我还能给你配药弄个肾宝呢！”

不过安吉拉的笑声很快被两人肚子的咕噜声给打断了，她窘迫地想起从昨天开始她们俩就一直在……厮混，根本没吃东西。

“安吉……打猎吗？”

“对哦，我可以变成雪豹跟你一起打猎了！不过要怎么做？”

“想象……动物……身体……发热……”法芮尔没法表达出那种感觉，只好自己翻身下床演示。首先在脑海中具象兽形的模样，然后用力想象自己变成了那样，身体一发热，再睁开眼睛就是兽形了。

安吉拉一脸惊讶地看着人形的法芮尔突然长出兽耳兽尾，双手双脚幻化成利爪，面部逐渐变形伸出了兽类长吻，她匍匐在地上，慢慢变成了一头黑色巨狼。黑狼淡金色的瞳孔柔和地看向安吉拉，鼓励她试一试。

安吉拉下了石床，闭上眼睛想象族人兽形的模样，果然感受到身体开始发热，从胸口扩散到四肢百骸。等她再次睁眼，张口出来的已是豹子的低吼。

雪豹的毛色浅白，夹杂着好看的黑斑纹，身形虽然没有黑狼大，但是体态修长更显优雅，还有安吉拉专属的湛蓝色瞳眸，着实深深惊艳了法芮尔一把。

黑狼上前蹭蹭雪豹的鼻头，伸出长舌给安吉拉舔平额上的一小撮卷毛。雪豹吸吸鼻子，舒服得紧，灵活的长尾眷恋地勾住黑狼的尾巴婆娑着。

出发吧？黑狼询问地看了雪豹一眼。

好~雪豹蹭了黑狼一把，率先冲出了洞外，黑狼低吼一声也窜了出去。一狼一豹奔跑在山谷外的草原上，惬意极了。

不久之后安吉拉生下了三只小狼崽和两只小雪豹，法芮尔原本是非常高兴的，直到她需要跟小崽子们抢奶吃……

当然这些都是后话了。

狼妻·番外

安娜再度回到部落时，已滞留在外乡几近二十年。

沧海桑田，曾经的家园早已变了模样，连她自己也从当年英姿飒爽的近侍憔悴成一个老阿姨了。

被押到远方国度作为质子的小殿下终于在多年后得以返乡。当年安娜身为小殿下的近侍，不得不服从命令跟随那孩子远赴异国，护他周全。彼时法芮尔才刚出生不久，而安娜的伴侣身体不好，加之医疗条件恶劣，生产后很快就去世了。安娜还没来得及悲痛，就要把还不足月的小狼崽托付出去，请求隔壁友善的邻居帮忙照看，后来她每月也尽力寄些财物回来。

但是曾经的家宅如今变成了商铺，哪还有从前的模样？安娜慌张不已，拉过一个路人询问详情。

“什么？以前的宅子？唉，十几年前就被大火烧没啦！可怜那对善良的老两口……我就说那只狼崽子不祥，族长还偏偏要养她。”

“什么狼崽子？你说清楚！”安娜急切地抓住路人的肩膀摇起来，生怕又听到连连噩耗。

“诶！你别激动啊！是新来的吧？我说的是黑狼法芮尔，没爹没娘的，又化不了人形，天天混在猎人堆里，族人都知道的。”

“……那她现在在哪？”

“不知道。前阵子她成年了，全族人投票逼着族长把她赶出去了。哼，这种怪物死在哪个荒郊野岭了最好。”

安娜沉着脸，狠狠揍了这个幸灾乐祸的家伙一拳。曾经被称为近侍之王的alpha，一拳下来可不是开玩笑的，路人嚎叫一声跌在地上直吐白沫。等到旁人闻声赶来，那个系着黑色披风的杀神早已不知所踪。

安娜漫无目的地走在街上，心里满是悲凉和自责。路人三言两语的叙述肯定抵不上法芮尔所受痛苦的万分之一，本以为族人会看在她的面子上稍微关照一下她的孩儿，怎知一个个都是痛打落水狗的渣滓。如今时过境迁，她该去哪里找法芮尔呢？安娜长叹一声，坐在市集的台阶上给自己卷了一根小烟默默抽起来，落寞至极。

“喔！您又来了！这次有什么好货呀？”

安娜右手边的摊子传来老板兴奋的嗓音，她闻声看过去，一个高大的黑发女子笔直站在摊前，皮肤黝黑，姿态像极了年轻时的自己。兽人总归对自己孩子的味道异常敏感，安娜嗅到空气中熟悉的气息，一度临危不惧的近侍如今却战战兢兢起身。她把烟卷踩灭，有些难以置信，但又不敢贸然上前。

“熊……鹿……水獭……”女子回答道，声音听起来磕磕碰碰，似乎说话仍不熟练。

“我来看看。哎呀，毛皮的质量还是那么好！可以可以！说说这次想换些啥？”

“小零食……衣服……好看的……还有宝宝用的……”

“哟，生娃啦？恭喜呀！我这正好做了一些宝宝穿的衣服，都可以给你。还是像之前一样打包捆起来可以吧？”

“好的……谢谢……”

“没事没事，以后还请多多关照！”

女子接过老板捆好的布包背在肩上，转身离去时跟安娜打了个照面。视线交错时，眼前这个突然泪流满面的憔悴之人让女子轻微怔了一下，但她压下心里的奇怪感觉，礼貌地点点头，没说什么就走了。

没错了……那熟悉的眉眼和神态，真的是法芮尔……安娜捂着脸，抹掉那些因激动而控制不住溢出的热泪。她深呼吸好几下，觉得心情稍微平复一些，才缓步跟上去，与法芮尔保持着几十米的距离。

没听错的话她刚才换了一些宝宝的衣服，难道我已经做奶奶了吗？法芮尔才成年多久啊，速度这么快，真不愧是我女儿！不知道媳妇会是谁呢？哎呀我身上也没带什么见面礼啊……

安娜一边走一边任由思绪乱七八糟地跳跃，一个不留神已经出了部落范围。安娜站在山坡上，正纳闷法芮尔到底要去哪，就看见她在坡下变形成了黑狼，继续往远处跑。

安娜等了一会儿，确定距离足够远，才变成兽形循着气味慢慢追索。跟得太紧很容易被兽形感知到，她并不想冒险。

路途比想象中的要长一些，等到安娜追到瀑布边上时，已经是正午了。她定睛一看，确定法芮尔就在瀑布内的山洞中。老狼灵巧地攀上瀑布左侧的岩石高台，凭借兽形优秀的视力透过水流缝隙观察洞内情况。

洞里有一头雪豹正围着几只睡在小毯上的宝宝，给小崽子舔毛。很快一只黑狼走上前，亲昵地蹭了蹭雪豹。

安吉拉化回人形把法芮尔带回来的布包解开，不出意外地又拎出几件好看的衣物。她将这些艳丽的小裙子小马甲叠好放到法芮尔做的壁柜里，然后回来揪了揪黑狼的耳朵。

“都说不用再带这些衣服了，柜子都放不下啦！”

“唔……安吉……好看嘛……”法芮尔变回人形，委屈唧唧地摸着耳朵解释。

“我还不知道你吗？看完就想剥掉衣服上我，倒不如别穿。”安吉拉摆出看透一切的表情，继续蹂躏法芮尔的脸。

“嘿嘿……”色狼法芮尔不好意思地笑笑。

“最近要给小家伙喂奶，你老实一点，不然就不跟你一起睡了。”

“嗷呜……”

“法芮尔！卖萌也没用！”

“嗷呜~”

“好啦……最多只能摸，不准插进来！”

“好~”

没事，只要得到首肯，到时法芮尔自有办法，对吧？

于是安娜趴在高台上晒着太阳，吃了一把又一把温馨又腻人的狗粮。

“唉……年轻人……”安娜叹叹气，还是决定不如打扰法芮尔的生活了。自己在她的成长中缺席了那么多年，绝不是猛地蹦出来母女相认就能前尘往事一笔勾销众人皆大欢喜，带来的可能是更大的痛苦也说不定。

她变回人形，摸了摸颈间那块爱人留给她的蓝色奇石，终于想好自己该送什么礼物了。

安娜静静等到夜深，悄悄地来到洞外，把系着红绳的蓝色奇石绑在了瀑布离洞口最近的树枝上，然后吻了吻小石头，许下心愿。

亲爱的，愿你在天有灵，与我一起护佑法芮尔和她的家人吧。

奇石在月色的映照下闪着柔光，仿佛能看见爱妻轻抚自己的面颊，温柔浅笑。

她鼻头一酸，低头擦掉眼角的泪滴，回报以一个暖心的笑容，那是她二十年来唯一的欣喜。

“嗯……我也很想你啊……”她轻声说，“那孩子，一定会幸福的。”

 

end


End file.
